the Half Blood Prince
by Kaze D'shinigami
Summary: seorang yang kehidupannya berubah ketika selesai menjalani ultah ke 20. sorry new author jadi agak gaje summarynya


**THE PRINCE HALF BLOOD**

**CH.1 The Beginning Of The Story**

Dissclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

**:WARNING:**

Typo, Aabal, New Author, Gaje

Its Show Time

"Hoaaamm," mataku mulai terbuka untuk memulai hari yang baru, namun jujur saja aku bahkan tak yakin saat aku membuka mata ku ini masih pagi.

Saat ku lirik jam di samping tempat tidurku aku hanya bisa mengedip – ngedip kan mata saja karena jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11.57.

"Sudah hampir siang," gumamku pelan.

Aku lalu mulai duduk d sisi tempat tidurku mulai merenggangkan otot – otot ku yang lumayan kaku karena baru bangun tidur, setelah itu aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi mulai mengerjakan kegiatan pagi ku, seperti sikat gigi, mandi, dan B*B, dan keluah hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggang hingga lututku saja.

Setelah rutinitas pagi ku selesai aku langsung menyiapkan sarapan yang paling enak dan mudah di buat menurut ku, apa lagi selain ramen isntan.

Selagi menunggu ramen ku siap aku mulai berjalan kelemari dan mengambil beberapa pakaian, seperti kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam tanpa gambar atau tulisan apapun (baju kaos polos), ditambah jaket orange dengan lambang fox di tambah gambar sembilan ekor di bagian dada kiri jaketku, dan ku biarkan jaket ku ini terbuka, supaya tak terlalu panas, serta celana jeans warna biru malam.

Setelah memakai pakaian ku aku lalu berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di sudut kanan kamarku, kulihat wajahku yang agak pucat, mungkin karena tadi malam mimpi buruk lagi mungkin, kenapa mungkin? Karena aku benar – benar tidak yakin itu mimpi atau bukan, mata biru safir ku yang agak memerah di sudut – sudutmya (bagian putih mata), juga rambutku yang berantakan (yaiya lah belum di sisir mas bro).

Oh aku belum mempernalkan diriku, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 19 tahun tapi beberapa hari lagi umurku sudah 20, aku sudah berkerja sebagai detektif lepas, aku adalah yatim piatu soalnya aku besar di panti asuhan, dan namaku di ambil dari kertas yang ada di tas bayi saat aku di tinggalkan, tempat tinggalku sekarang ini adalah kota kecil bernama Konoha.

Tapi saat aku mengingat mimpiku itu lagi entah mengapa aku benar – benar yakin itu adalah kenyataan, keanapa? Aku benar – benar ingat dan yakin akan kejadian dalam mimpiku itu.

Lalu aku memegang tangan kiriku dimana saat dalam mimpiku ada luka goresan yang menyeramkan di sana.

FLASH BACK ON DREAM

Aku berlari kearah sebuah gang kecil dan gelap karena aku mendengar sebuah teriakan seorang wanita minta tolong, namun alangkah terkejutnya aku saat aku tiba di ujung gang itu terdapat tempat yang lumayan besar, tapi bukan perubahan tempat yang membuat ku terkejut, tapi sesosok mahluk berbulu bediri dengan dua kaki dan sedang memojokkan seoang gadis muda dengan seragam sekolah.

'Apa yang di lakukan mahluk itu?' pikirku di dalam hati, 'tak mungkin kan mahluk besar itu akan memperkosa gadis itu, lalu mau apa mahluk itu.'

Namun saat mahluk itu mulai menganggkat tangannya yang berhiaskan kuku tajam dan besar aku secara relek mengambil pistol yang ada di belakang pinggang ku dan menembakknya.

"**ARRKHHH**" geram mahluk itu saat tembakanku mengenainya, namun akibat perbuatanku tersebut mahluk itu langsung berbalik kearah ku dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Saat melihat rupa mahluk itu aku langsung tertegun, bukan tertegun karena dia tampan, tapi karena dia mirip salah satu mahluk mitologi jaman dulu, Wherewolf.

Saat aku merasa ada ancaman yang akan datang ku arahkan lagi senjataku kearahnya dan mulai menembakkinya, "**DOR DOR DOR**" suara tembakan dari sejata api laras pendekku. Sampai "**CLEK**" bunyi yang benar – benar tak ku harapkan, peluru ku habis. Namun mahluk itu tetap bergerak kearahku dan saat kami benar – benar dekat dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengayunkannya kearahku, sedangkan aku hanya reflek mengangkat tangan kiri ku untuk melindungi ku, tapi naas karena ketajaman kukunya tangan kiriku tergores, lalu dia mengibaskan tangannya lagi sebagai serangan lanjutan dan membuatku terlempar dan menghantam dinding cukup keras.

Namun belum sampai di situ saja, sepertinya karena dia kesal dengan perbuatan karena mengganggnya tadi dia kembali berlari kearahku, tapi saat dia benar – benar dekat dengan ku tiba – toba dia terlempar kebelakang, dan saat itu aku melihat seseorang berdiri di depanku, dia mirip teman masa kecil ku yang sekarang menjadi seorang polisi di desa ini.

"Sasuke…" gumamku sebelum pingsan.

FLASH BACK ON DREAM

Dan begitulah cerita mimpiku tadi malam, namun entah mengapa aku benar – benar merasa kalau itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Tapi kalau benar itu bukan mimpi, mana luka yang ada di tangan kiri ku, dan aku tidak merasakan nyeri atau sakit sedikitpun di punggung ku akibat benturan ku dengan tembok saat kejadian itu.

"Arkhh, buat apa di pikirkan," gumamku frustasi karena terus memikirkan tentang kejadian itu.

Lalu aku berjalan kearah meja makan yang ada di dapur dan mulai memasukkan bumbu – bumbu ramen instan ku dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Namun saat aku makan tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi bel apartemen ku.

"Thuengghup thebhentharr!" teriakku dengan mulut penuh ramen instan. Lalu dengan kecepatan luar biasa ku habiskan ramenku dan berlari kearah pintu.

Saat kubuka pintu alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat dua sahabat ku sedang berdiri di depan pintuku. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pria tampan (menurut kebanyakan gadis), mempunyai mata onyx dan rambut raven gaya pantat ayam (di bully sasu fans), sekarang ini dia mengenakan baju kemeja putih, juga celana panjang hitam, serta pistol yang terlihat di pinggagna menandakan dia adalah orang ber lencana.

Yang satunya adalah Nara Shikamaru, laki laki pemalas dan hanya mementingkan tidur dari pada berkerja, dia juga detektif lepas sepertiku, rambut hitam di kuncir ala buah nanas, juga ekspresi ngantuk yang selalu terlihat di wajahnya, saat ini dia memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanyaku.

"Salah ya mampir kerumah teman saat tugas?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Tugas apa teme?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hoaaamm, entalah. Tapi katanya ada yang melihat bekas darah yang mengering di salah satu gang di pusat kota," kata Shika dengan nada serius namun masih memasang wajah ngantuknya.

"Kami kesini karena kami yakin kau akan tertarik dengan kasus kali ini dobe," tambah Sasuke.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan ikut kalian," setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berlari kedalam apartemen ku dan mengambil kunci apartemen lalu mengncinya dari dari luar (Yaiyalah masa dari dalam, gimana keluarnya?).

Saat sampai di TKP alangkah terkejutnya aku, karena tempat ini juga TKP dalam mimpiku. Saat aku lihat lagi ada yang aneh dengan darah yang mengering itu.

"Apa ini benar – benar bekas darah?" kataku pada salah satu petugas yang ada di TKP.

"Iya ini adalah darah," jawabnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang sudah pasti itu?" tambahnya dengan nada yang kurang mengenakkan.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa aneh," kataku lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat darah itu lebih jelas. "Bisa kalian minggir sebentar?" kataku, para petugas yang berdiri di sana saling tatap lalu menuruti perintahku.

Kulihat dengan seksama bekas darah itu dan aku benar – benar merasa aneh. Karena ukuran genangannya yang diatas normal.

"Kalau ini benar – benar darah dan ini adalah pembunuhan, berarti saat kejadian telah terbunuh lebih dari satu orang di tempat ini," asumsi ku.

"Iya, aku juga berpendapat sama sepertimu Naruto, karena volume genangan darah ini terlalu banyak untuk ukuran satu orang," kata Shikamaru, "Dan setelah aku melihat sekitar, ada bercak – bercak darah di sekitar sini," tambahnya.

"Sepertinya ini bukan pembunuhan biasa," kata Sasuke. "Aku rasa di sini sempat terjadi perkelahian," sambungnya dengan nada yang dingin dan datar seoalah ini adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

"Kau terlihat terlalu santai menanggapi kasus ini teme," kataku. "Apakau tau sesuatu tentang kasus ini?" tanya ku dengan agak menuduh.

Setelah pernyataanku itu aku Sasuke yang awalnya melihat darah tersebut langsung dengan cepat melirik kearah ku, sepertinya dia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Kau menuduhku dobe?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!" jawab ku tegas. "Aku hanya menanyakan 'apa kau tau sesuatu' itu saja," tambahku.

Namun ada yang mengganjal pikiran ku saat aku berkeliling TKP untuk melihat – lihat olah kejadian, yaitu tembok. Kenapa dengan tembok? Ya tembok itu retak dan aada bekas darah di bawahnya dan yang membuat ku heran adalah tembok itu adalah tembok yang menjadi penyangga tubuhku ketika aku terlempar dengan kerasnya saat dalam kejadian yang aku anggap mimpi itu.

'Apa ini sebenarnya?' pikirku. 'Tidak mungkin kan ada Wherewolf asli dan mahluk mitologi lain, itu hanya mitos kan dan hanya ada dalam film – film barat,' pikirku asal.

'Tapi, apa yang terjadi di sini?' ucap ku dalam pikiran menyangkal pemikiran ku sebelumnya. 'Tidak mungkin kan ini hanya kebetulan belaka,' pikiran lain muncul.

'Lalu siapa yang menyelamatku ku waktu itu? Apa benar dia adalah Sasuke?" pikiran ku mulai kacau.

TBC

Maaf ya kalau abal, ini fic pertama saya, half blood dari apa? Nanti deh saya ungkap di chap selanjutnya.

Oh pemilik akun ini yang sebelumnya sudah menikah dan kerja jadi saya sekarang yang memili aku ini. Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya.

Kalau ada yang masih ingin membaca atau ingin minta lanjutin fic **IM A GOD & ARMAGEDON** silahkan tulis aja di reviw or PM saya, nanti saya usahain untuk melanjutkan fic yang terdahulu itu dengan sebaiknya. Jadi mohon reviewnya untuk kemajuan fic ini, saya juga terima flame.


End file.
